crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-19
This is what happened on Tuesday, December 19, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Aquerna's English exam.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 4 Jade and Billie have a discussion about cover stories. One of the Juniors breaks at lunch. Nikki talks to another agent, Donald Finklestein. Hekate ducks out for a conference with her Master , and gets some information on how to deal with Fey''Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc'' Aquerna's friends spend hours getting her ready for her date with Hazmat. Anna and Jerry have a perfectly wonderful first date. In New York Mr. Cool, Sabbath and Sneaky Pete knock over Tiffany's, collecting lots of diamonds and leaving a calling card: the name "Jadis" picked out in diamonds. He drops a particularly tacky assemblage on Jadis ' doorstep. She gets rid of it quickly. Simone Wyatt, one of the girls from the previous day, makes a call when she sees the news on TV.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas - Part 1 The Cadet Crusaders attempt to arrest the Bad Seeds for the robbery at Tiffany's. Without either a warrant or authority. After getting rid of them, the Bad Seeds decide to look at museums for the rest of the day. They run into (but don't recognize) a student team from the DeVille Academy that is looking to steal a priceless bust. The Deville team recognizes them, though, and decides to see if they can get them involved. Later that day, the Bad Seeds go back to the church. Thrasher, bored out of his mind, decides to do a rooftop run, and runs into the Dragonslayers, who are doing the same thing in the opposite direction. They recognize each other, trade some stories, and Thrasher gets a lead from them on Iron Mike. Sabbath and Sneaky Pete commiserate about diamonds being a drug on the market, and then come up with another scheme to use Mr. Cool to make a score. The Bad Seeds trap Iron Mike and get him to cough up Mr. Cool's identity as well as the fact he hangs out at Superbad. The Dragonslayer's watch unnoticed, evaluate the action, and decide that Superbad really needs to be graced by their presence. Also, the DeVille Academy crew watches the action, and considers if they can fit it into their nefarious plot to get a good grade and impress their teachers.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas - Part 2 Mr. Cool goes to Superbad, and discovers that nobody has noticed the job he did at Tiffany's. Sabbath talks him into another little job. After he leaves, the Bad Seeds enter and leave a message for Mr. Cool to get in touch with Jadis. Cyclone takes the message, saying he'll get it to Mr. Cool. Later, the Dragonslayers visit Superbad, and decide it's a good bar to hang out in. The DeVille Academy brats try to wire Superbad. In Australia Sandra wakes up to a tearing sensation as if she’s shedding, but it’s not that. She meets Kuparr when she leaves the tent.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 1 (Recovery and Redemption) Jericho, Razorback, Eldritch and Diamondback are treated to a day at a spa and then a first class dinner for a Christmas before Christmas. That night, Sandra can’t sleep for the itching. She manages to get rid of the bindings that had prevented her from seeing the Astral realms. Kuparr gives her a crash course in defending herself on the Astral. In Malibu, California After settling in, Kate and Sunny go Christmas shopping... only to be interrupted by a call-out: Dr. Venus has been spotted raiding a chemical warehouse in the service sector of Beverly Hills. While Sunny deals with Dr. Venus herself, Kate deals with her henchmen, clueing them into the instability of Dr. V's hunk formula while finding out that she was fronting for Dr. Macabre while also planning to rat him to the cops so she'd have an opportunity to raid his lab and rip off his equipment. When the police turn up, they originally want to put the henchmen in general population while awaiting trial, but Kate persuades them with a three minute stare to place them in protective custody instead.Silent Nacht: Chapter 1 Then the Witch Hunter flies into town. See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline